The Winxellas
by Glitter1000
Summary: Making out


Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away lived 9 beautiful girls so a few things before we continue this is a mordern time winx/cinderella story oh and the girls have magic there will be no character death period.

So the girls were called stella,bloom,layla,musa,techna,roxy,molly,polly,an d flora.

They live with their stepmother icy and her daughters darcy and stormy.

this will be like a script.

Flora: night girls.

girls: night flora.

the next morning.

Polly: What ****n task do they have for us.

At the palace.

Helia: morning guys.

Guys: morning Helia.

Servant:BOYS GET YOUR ****N ASSES DOWNSTAIRS THE KING AND QUEEN WANT TO TALK TO YOU SO GET GOING NOW!

Sky:whatever.

Riven: WE'ER NOT GOING DOWN THERE FOR FIVE ****n MORE MINUTES !

Brandon: So go the **** away !

Servant: I've been trying to tell you this for 5 ****n hours !

Timmy: we're coming .

A,N.: faragonda and salidan are married in this story.

Riven: what the **** do need to talk to us for.

king: It's time for you boys to get married.

Guys: WHAT!

5 hours later

in the market .

Musa: look at those bitches always telling us what to do.

Musa and Riven bump in to each other.

Musa: What the **** is your problem you pervert!

Riven: did you just call me a pervert?!

Musa: why the **** do you care ?

Riven: I'm prince riven !

Musa: oh sorry.

Riven: your hot.

Musa: SHUT THE **** UP YOU PERVERT!

riven: okay okay sexy mama

Musa: bye

riven: bye

Musa: PERVERT!

5 hours later

at the palace.

Riven: I met a sexy chick at the market today.

Sky: what was her name?

Riven: Musa.

Brandon: YOUR ARE SO DEAD RIVEN!

Timmy: what the **** did riven do this time?!

Helia: RIVEN!

Nabu: riven what did you do?!

Peter: RIVEN GO **** YOURSELF !

Max: riven what did you do?!

Sky: riven why the **** is Brandon,Helia, and Peter's hair pink ?!

Riven:I put pink hair dye in their shampoo.

Sky,Max,Nabu,Timmy: RIVEN!

at the Girls house.

Musa: I met a hot guy who turned out to be a pervert.

Bloom:what was his name?

Musa: Riven.

Bloom:wait Riven as in Prince Riven?

Musa: Yup.

Stella: MUSA GO **** YOURSELF!

Techna: What the **** did Musa do ?!

Flora: MUSA!

Layla: what did Musa do ?!

Molly: **** YOU MUSA !

Polly: Musa what did you do?!

Bloom: Musa why the **** is Stella,Flora,and Molly's Hair purple?!

Musa: I put purple Hair dye in their shampoo.

Bloom,Polly,Layla,Techna: MUSA!

The next morning at the market.

all the girls and guys bump into each other .

Musa:Hey you're that pervert I met yesterday.

Riven: hey Musa

Layla: um who are you?!

Nabu: I am Prince Nabu.

Layla: I'm Layla

Flora: Um Musa you might wanna make a run for it .

Musa: Why?!

Flora: Oh no reason except Molly and Stella are looking at guns

Musa: Oh shit.

Polly: sorry about this but star rope!

Molly: Polly what the hell i'm your twin sister!

Polly: I'm not going to let you kill Musa just because she put purple hair dye in your shampoo.

Stella: I wanna kill Musa.

Bloom: forget it Stella.

Stella: but.

Bloom:forget it

Stella: fine.

Techna: Who are you?

Stella: your cute.

Brandon: I'm Prince Brandon and this is Prince sky,Prince Timmy,prince nabu,prince riven,prince andy,prince peter,prince max,and Prince Helia.

Stella: Hi I'm stella and this is bloom,Techna,Layla,musa,roxy,molly,polly,and flora.

Techna: i just bought a 2 million dollar camper for 30 people.

Stella: great know we can leave our stepmother.

Brandon: can we come with you?

stella: why?

Riven: we're betrothed.

Musa: to who?

Sky: diaspro.

Brandon: ally.

Riven: darcy.

Timmy: stormy.

Nabu: Rosalie.

Andy: Galatea.

Peter: Tracy.

Max: Trinity.

Helia: crystal.

Girls: of course.

Guys: great.

Bloom: meet us here at midnight.

Guys: sure.

Stella: I'm driving.

Everyone minus stella: fine.

at midnight.

Bloom: everyone ready?

Everyone: yep.

Bloom: let's hit the road!

3 hours later.

Stella: I think you guys might wanna know that I'm drunk right now and I'm driving us so Hold on to something if you wanna live.

bloom:****!

Everyone: oh my god!

3 hours later and yes a drunk Stella is still driving and no one is dead.

Everyone minus stella: Let Layla drive!

Flora: Musa and I are going to the disco room.

Layla: okay.

Guys: there's a disco room?!

Girls: yep.

Riven: cool.

Helia: how about me and riven go with you?

Musa and flora: okay.

in the disco room after three hours.

musa: I'll put on another Song.

Cocoa Jumbo by ase of base.

3 hours la

Nine censored are going on cannot tell you what is going on sorry.

3 months later.

nabu is driving.

Stella: holy crap I'm pregnant!

Layla: **** I'm pregnant!

techna: I'm pregnant?!

musa: holy shit I'm pregnant!

Bloom: oh my god I'm pregnant!

molly: I'm pregnant!

roxy: **** I'm pregnant!

polly: holy ****n shit I'm pregnant!

flora: oh my god I'm pregnant?!

Girls: guys we have something to tell you.

guys: what?

girls: we're pregnant.

guys: what?!

Bloom: that's right oh and I'm carrying sky's kids.

Stella: I'm carrying Brandon's kids.

Techna: I'm carrying Timmy's kids.

layla: i'm carrying Nabu's kids.

musa: i'm carrying riven's kids.

roxy: I'm carrying Andy's kids.

Molly: I'm carrying peter's kids.

Polly: I'm carrying max's kids.

Flora: I'm carrying Helia's kids.

polly: we've got a problem were not married.

3 months later.

an: all nine of the girls are carrying boy/girl twins.

3 months later.

Stella: oh my god my water broke!

Bloom: my water just broke!

techna: mine too!

layla: me too!

musa: same here!

roxy: holy shit my water just broke!

molly: my water broke!

polly: holy ****n shit my water broke!

Flora: oh my god my water just broke!

4 hours later.

A.N.: flora Haden and petal.

Musa ryder and musica.

stella starlight and brendon.

bloom sarah and brad.

Layla nathan and seashell.

techna tammy and tommy.

roxy randy and alisa.

molly margret and Pablo.

polly mindy and pedro.

back to the story.

13 years later.

Flora: petal you and ryder open this door now.

Petal: we're both busy mom now I'm going back under the covers with ryder.

Musa: are you two doing it?!

Petal and ryder: yes.

musa and flora: open the door now!

Riven and Helia: whats going on?!

Flora: petal and ryder are doing it.

Riven and Helia: WHAT?!

Musa: OPEN THE ****N DOOR!

3 months later.

Petal: everybody listen up I'm pregnant!

Flora and Helia: WHAT?!

A.N.: when all nine of were six months pregnant they got married.

Flora and Helia.

Musa and riven.

Bloom and sky.

stella and brandon.

techna and timmy.

layla and Nabu.

roxy and Andy.

molly and Peter.

polly and max.

back to the story.

riven and Musa: you are so grounded ryder!


End file.
